


Miraculous Marinette

by SoulQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: A series of short fics where Marinette is allowed to be just Marinette. Takes place acter "Ladybug"





	Miraculous Marinette

Chloe’s Contract:

Chloe Bourgeois marched into Mlle. Bustier’s class a full hour early, which is to say she was on time. Sabrina followed close behind her, carrying their bags and a manila envelope, closed with the mayor’s seal. Chloe took the envelope and slid it onto Marinette’s desk as the pig-tailed bluenette flipped through yesterday’s notes. She looked up at Chloe, blinking in confusion.

“Good morning?”

“It’s not good enough,” she huffed before smirking. “Mommy asked me to deliver this to you. Read it before school ends today.”

“Do you know why?”

“Ugh, just read the stupid paper,” she snapped and stomped to her seat.

Sabrina gave Marinette a little wave before following.

“I say you toss it,” Alya whispered, “Audrey Bourgeois is one hard designer to please, _and_ you’d have to spend time with Chloe.”

“Doubtful. You’ve seen them. But I’ll give this a read though anyways.”

Alya shrugged, “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Mlle. Bustier walked in with a stack of papers, “Okay class, let’s begin where we left off.”

Marinette went home for lunch, as usual, and read over the contract while she and Tikki munched on macaroons. She choked, pounding her chest as she wheezed.

“Are you okay Marinette,” Tikki asked, trying to figure out how to help her.

Marinette held the contract for the Kwami to see, “R-read it.”

She didn’t see how this would help, but she played along. “And so, Chloe Bourgeois requests the talents of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the making of a Queen Bee and Ladybug themed line of clothing. The seamstress, should she agree will be paid a down payment of eight hundred euros with the remaining eight hundred to be paid upon the line’s completion. Oh, Marinette this is great,” she exclaimed, flipping in the air.

“How is this great Tikki?”

“Chloe thinks you’re an amazing designer, you’ve expanded your clientele, and this way you can finally make friends with Chloe as Marinette.”

“But Chloe hates me.”

“I don’t think so. She didn’t join the others when Lila framed you. Besides, she’s trying to be a better person now. Maybe she wants to be your friend?”

“By hiring me?”

“Maybe she wants to give a gift to Ladybug, one made by the best designer in all of Paris?” Tikki poked Marinette’s cheek, smiling sweetly.

Marinette giggled, “Okay, maybe. I guess, I’ll say yes. I’m gonna check with Mom and Dad.”

(Some legalese later)

Chloe waited in front of her limo, arms cross, foot tapping impatiently against the cobbled pavement. “Where is she? She’s always late.”

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon Chloe.”

“Soon is not soon enough, go find her,” she snapped, pointing at the school.

“R-right of course.”

Just then Marinette rushed out of the school, zipping her backpack shut and panting. “Sorry I’m late, I had some paperwork to fill out for the office.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Whatever. What’s your answer, Dupain-Cheng?”

She sighed, a tired smile forming her lips. “By this point I’m surprised you know my first name. I have decided to agree,” she handed her a copy of the signed contract.

“Great,” said Sabrina, smiling expectantly at Chloe. The blonde looked surprised as she took the papers.

“You did read this right?”

“Of course, I did. I’ve got some designs in mind already, I should have them for you by the end of the week and once you sign off on them, I can start making them.”

Chloe still stared at the paper, dazed.

Sabrina looked between the two girls. “Chloe, are you okay,” she whispered.

“What? I’m _fine_, why wouldn’t I be?”

“N-no reason.”

She huffed, “Very good, now get in. Daddy wouldn’t let me bring the deposit to school, not until the school’s security system is updated.”

_God that would be so helpful._ “Oh, okay.” She slid in after Sabrina and the driver closed the door.


End file.
